


Chestnuts & Lanterns

by Lokiiwood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT OF FLUFF OK THIS WHOLE THING IS ARGH, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Lokiiwood
Summary: This is the fall SFW story for the https://2019loveforallseasons.tumblr.com project, a Mystic Messenger charity fan calendar. This features Zen and is accompanied by a beautiful illustration from @ashleymeowtese: https://ashleymeowtese-art.tumblr.com/post/182686438671/my-second-contribution-to-thePlayfully, you smush your beanie softly into his cheek. Zen accepts your challenge with a chuckle.“What did you wish for?”You freeze up, clenching your fingers around the tip of your red paper lantern. Your scribbles of hope are etched plainly on its side, but you continue to hide them away.“Nuh uh.”“Still won’t tell me?” he pouts, pretending to peek over your shoulder.“What did you wish for?”“For you,” he sings. “You didn’t know?”





	Chestnuts & Lanterns

A cheering group of children rush past you in a flurry of mangos and persimmons. They somehow seem to jump back into the night, lost in the brilliant haze of orange, red, and yellow - lanterns of all shapes and sizes that comprise and surround the festival. Long strands of white that shimmer silver tickle your cheek as your boyfriend smooches your shoulder to avert your attention.

 

“We’re almost next,” he kisses onto your ear, snapping you out of your daze. You promptly forget the color-matching group and glance over at your color-matching best friend. He’s warm, dressed in the same tan sweater you are. Your layering black dress fades evenly with his black coat as he presses behind you, comfortable in your space. Playfully, you smush your beanie softly into his cheek. Zen accepts your challenge with a chuckle.

 

“What did you wish for?”

 

You freeze up, clenching your fingers around the tip of your red paper lantern. Your scribbles of hope are etched plainly on its side, but you continue to hide them away.

 

“Nuh uh.”

 

“Still won’t tell me?” he pouts, pretending to peek over your shoulder.

 

“What did _you_ wish for?”

 

“For you,” he sings. “You didn’t know?”

 

You roll your eyes and grin. He’s being silly again and you open your mouth to counter, but the line moves up once more. It’s your turn to light your wish lanterns, courtesy of the festival. You glance up to see four wishes steadily rising - four red ovals with the jumping laughter of their embers still visible. It brings a lightness to your chest to know you and Zen’s will be joining them soon.

 

The attendant ushers you both forward and hands Zen the lit matchstick. His eyes seemingly burn with the flame and you find yourself staring at all three of the beautiful orbs of scarlet. The corner of his mouth flicks upwards as he peers over his wish one last time.

 

“Let’s light each other’s,” he suggests, nodding his head towards your lantern.

 

“Good idea!”

 

Reaching forward, you hold your lantern steady for him to tap the fire to the candle inside. A few seconds later, it’s bright and ready. He swaps the match with you and waits as you to do the same. You blow the match out and the attendant hands you the ash-caked waste bucket to toss it in.

 

“On the count of three,” you say.

 

He starts it eagerly, his enthusiasm contagious. “One!”

 

“Two!”

 

“Three!”

 

You both let go and quickly shuffle out of the way for the next people in line.

 

On instinct, your fingers reach out to find Zen has already moved to meet them. They clasp together and you both watch in awe as the two lanterns with their enflamed middles mimic your motions, brushing against each other as they rise. Like lovers, the red shapes nearly form the shape of a heart into the glittering ocean of the navy blue sky until they, too, became a single yellow star.

 

“Do you want to get something from the vendors?” you speak up.

 

“Yeah…”

Your eyes wander to Zen’s wistful face. He’s statuesque - his chiseled chin tilts upwards in wonder, his ponytail sways gently in the calm chill that ripples through the warm atmosphere, and he’s nothing short of…

 

“...Handsome.”

 

That seems to get his attention. Startled, Zen blinks over at you for a moment before composing himself with a wolfish grin and proud shoulders. The light dust of pink from fall’s cold growing deeper, however, betrays how flustered he really is by your remark.

 

“Babe, you know there’s nothing I can do about that…but I do like when you say it.”

 

“Oh I know you do, _handsome_. You’re the most beautiful person on Earth…”

  
His eyes dart away from yours as his mouth hesitates with what to say. Stuttering, he points out the large row of vendors that align the cobblestone and tile pathway that’s been repurposed from being a simple walking trail.

 

“V-vendors!” he cheers.

 

You giggle and allow him to lead you both down the pathway. Sweet and savory smells waft through the air from all directions, accompanied by the sounds that make them – grilling gizzard, slicing sashimi, roasting rice cake, and frying fresh pancakes. Every autumn food you could possibly have a taste for is here and your feet can’t make up their mind about which way to go as they continuously pause and turn in different directions. Zen seems to be the same with the way his head keeps bouncing, but he’s a lot less obvious with his indecision.

 

“Do you know what you want?” you ask him.

 

He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m not sure, there’s a lot of options.”

 

“Do you want to share something small?”

 

His eyes sparkle at your suggestion. “Share with you? Yes! OK, wait, I have a perfect idea.”

 

You lightly snort at his sudden excitement over sharing and Zen wraps an arm around your waist. Boldly, he strides forward through the crowd and your cheeks blush as you keep his pace. People easily part as if you are a boat through a river, but Zen doesn’t notice. He’s focused on his unnamed destination while the people he passes focus on his gorgeous face.

 

Zen halts in front of one particular stall that decorates itself with miniature light bulbs in the shape of popcorn. A young man stands behind its counter, wearing a different year’s lantern festival shirt and stuffing bags with fresh roasted chestnuts. Your boyfriend’s comforting arm releases you and he approaches the stall with you close in tow.

 

“Hello, one bag of chestnuts, please.”

 

The man smiles and nods. “Coming right up, sir. One-thousand, five-hundred won please.”

 

Zen hums and pulls out his wallet from his pocket, handing over the coins and waiting. The man accepts them with a whistle, flipping two of the coins into the air and catching them in opposite hands. Impressed by the performance, you excitedly gasp. The man’s attention snaps to you and he gives a sly wink before handing Zen the bag.

 

“Come again, thank you!”

 

You begin to give a small wave, but Zen’s arm finds itself back around your waist. Protectively, he leads you down the tiles away from the main hubbub of the vendors and rubs a thumb against the thick fabric of your dress. Finally past the stalls, he gives out a frustrated sigh.

 

“You’re too perfect! This is stressful, everyone wants my girl,” he pouts, peering down at you. You giggle and shake your head. Zen is being completely serious and it’s _adorable_.

 

“The chestnut guy?”

 

“He gave you that _look_.”

 

“He was being _friendly_ , Zen,” you continue to laugh, cocking your head to the side.

 

He shakes his head, frowning because you don’t believe him. “No, no, no. Princess, he winked because you’re so cute, not to be nice. Honestly!”

 

“Well it doesn’t matter because I only love my prince,” you tease, nudging him with your shoulder.

 

Zen smiles at the remark and lowers his head to kiss your forehead. “I’m the luckiest prince in the world…and now!”

 

He releases your waist in a sudden movement, whipping his hand into the bag of hot chestnuts. “I wish to feed my princess.”

 

“ _Zen_ ,” you giggle again. Now you understand why he chose the bite-sized food. “Are you really going to feed me every chestnut?”

 

“Please,” he adds, the pink of his nose becoming redder.

 

You step forward into his space and open your smile, poking your tongue out eagerly.

 

“Aah.”

 

Zen excitedly places the first one on your tongue and you chew it down quickly. The heat of the brown-and-charcoal nut nearly melts in your throat and you hum in pleasure. He feeds you another and another, his fingers lingering longer and longer against your mouth until he’s pausing his fingertips against your tongue entirely. You playfully bite the tip of his finger and he flushes, quickly pulling away.

 

“What are you looking at, Zen?”

 

“Aha, I’m not…um…” He sighs and smiles sweetly at you. “Sorry, I was just thinking about how cute you are. I’m just really happy you’re here with me.”

 

You wrap your arms around him and bury your head into his chest. “Thanks for bringing me here,” you murmur. He gives a one-armed hug and sinks his chin onto the top of your head. The sounds and lights of the festival seem to fade in his embrace, the warmth of Zen and the pleasant atmosphere are enough to make the world far away. Bits of orange flit under your eyelids and you reluctantly open them to see a newly lit lantern in the shape of a tiger being dragged down towards the river.

 

Zen turns his head to watch it with you and pulls away. “Let’s finish these.”

 

You both feed each other the rest of the bag, but it quickly devolves into child’s play as you end up tossing the chestnuts in the air and trying to catch them in your mouths. With every attempt, Zen gives an impressed comment at how close you are despite your exasperated sighs. His finger plucks out the last chestnut and inspects it curiously, debating what to do with it.

 

“Come here,” he teases. Zen places it between his teeth and leans down for you to take it with a wink. You reach for it, mouth open, but Zen presses forward, kissing your lips while also relinquishing the chestnut. You laugh and almost drop it immediately. You hand slaps to your mouth to catch it and Zen snickers, rushing to throw away the empty bag before returning and swooping you up in a tight hug. The surprise is short-lived as you open your arms out like an airplane.

 

“Zen, people are staring,” you smile. He doesn’t seem to mind, spinning you around once more, the strength of his arms making it graceful before gently lowering you back to the ground.

 

“Come here,” you tease, mimicking his earlier tone.

 

His hands don’t leave your waist, but he obediently leans in. You kiss his lips and he sighs into you, hungrily pressing against you for a few seconds before relaxing. The taste of roasted chestnut loiters between the two of you, the surprising aroma of wood and home still in your breaths. Zen pries himself away first, slowly, pecking a quick, last kiss to your lips before stepping back with a red face.

“It’s hard to control myself around you,” he mumbles, sounding defeated.

 

You bite your lip and press a single hand to your burning cheek. “Maybe I like that, Zenny.”

 

The remark doesn’t help his blush and he twiddles his thumbs, staring out now at the crowd of festival goers.

 

“I-I want to show you something,” he declares. He’s uncharacteristically quiet, but you don’t mind if he wants to display another romantic gesture.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Not here…”

 

Without looking, his hand extends and slips back into yours effortlessly. It always feels so full, as if it were made for you. “This way,” he tugs, pulling you towards the open field stretching further away from the main events. You watch the back of his head as your shoes clack openly against the tiles until they crunch into the grass. Zen glances back at you with a measured smile, then returns to leading you to his destination. Minutes go by in silence as he slows to survey the area before continuing on.

 

“Here.”

 

You look around, the only difference in this spot is that you’ve garnered a little more distance from other bystanders. “Here?” you question.

 

Zen faces you completely, his other hand moving towards you, to which you meet halfway with your own, eager fingers that intertwine easily with his.

 

His eyes draw their gaze over your entire frame, as if the two scarlets that shine so brightly in this field are absorbing you as a light source. It brings out a blush along with a little self-consciousness.

 

“What?” You giggle.

 

He smiles at your laugh and slowly fades his attention into the starry sky above. “Do you remember when we first sat and looked at stars together?”

 

“Of course, Zen.”

 

It was a defining moment - the first time he truly opened up his heart to you, perhaps the first time you saw the pieces of him he tries to hide away and decided they were all worth loving. And step by step, piece by piece, has somehow led you both there, a colorful and complete puzzle of the two of you.

 

Your boyfriend is quiet, still staring upwards as his smooth fingertips nervously tap at the back of your hand.

 

“Zen, what’s wrong?”

 

He finally returns to you. He exhales, a puff of cool air barely visible in its quick escape. But behind it, a blush and grin that spreads across Zen’s face. Your heartbeat flutters, and you begin to feel your own nerves jump with his own. He has something to tell you and your mind races to think of anything it could be. Good? Bad?

 

“My love,” he starts. His voice isn’t loud, but it has somehow pierced itself into your eardrums with the crystal clarity of an experienced actor with you as his captive audience.

 

“My honey, my darling, my best friend…” You bite your lip, but it does little to hide your growing smile as he serenades you with his unashamed nicknaming.

 

“Zen,” you huff. “What’s going on? If you got me another gift, I swear-”

 

He clicks his tongue and shakes his head dramatically. “Just listen, alright? It’s important, I promise.” You giggle and sigh dramatically right back.

 

“Fine, fine.”

 

His joking demeanor softens and his shoulders you didn’t notice were even tense lower.

 

“I love you.”

 

“And I love you.”

 

“And I’ve loved you for a long time. The first time we met wasn’t exactly the best situation, but that night with the stars was one of the best moments of my life. Because it was my first time being with you.”

 

He pauses for a moment in his speech, as if trying to remember a line, but Zen...isn’t acting. You stay silent, a replay of the night flashing across your mind’s eye in glass fragments that tumble over each other in their reflections. It seems so long ago, and so many things happened, but it lead you here and you wouldn’t change that for the world.

 

“But more than that, you have continued to be and star in the best moments of my life. I always hope it’s the same for you.”

 

“Zen,” you coo. Tears are welling up in your eyes. The declaration of his love is overwhelming, but his feelings are touching your heart and you want him to know it. “Yes, Zen, me too.”

 

“I made a wish today,” he continues, tugging you closer with a gentle pull of your hands in his. “And although you didn’t tell me yours…” He takes a deep breath and finally lets go of your fingers. The chill of the still air immediately fills the new gaps, but you’re too enamored to mind.

 

Zen slowly kneels, never breaking your gaze as he reaches in his inner coat pocket to bring out a small, velvet, burgundy box. “...I wish that we could continue making each other’s best moments for the rest of our lives.”

 

His voice deepens. “ _Jagiya_. Will you marry me?”

 

His fingers pull back the top of the box to reveal the shimmering, silver band that nests on a miniature pillow of more burgundy.

 

“Yes…” It comes out as a squeak, your hands ball over your heart in a fist before you rush him, collapsing to your knees to wrap around his neck. Zen barely manages to stay upright, adjusting to hold the ring with one hand while the other wraps around your waist. Your kisses are hurried and desperate against his surprisingly hot skin and he tightens his grip on you.

 

“Honey, you’re going to make me drop it.” He laughs and moves his head so his lips can meet yours. The little intimate action slows down your rush with every press. Your kisses become heavy, softer, more careful as you fall apart and back again under the weight of your loves.

 

“Yes, Zen, yes,” you whisper into him.

 

Zen lets one last kiss linger before moving to stand up again. Reluctantly, you release your gentle hold around his neck to rise with him. He carefully plucks the ring from its cushion and you shyly extend your hand. He smiles at the silent gesture and rolls the jewelry over your ring finger.

 

You almost forgot about the weather until the ring’s reminder. The cool of the metal is startling to your senses that feel hot everywhere else. But as it slips to the base, so slips away the chill. It’s part of you now, fitting perfectly as a symbol of your bond.

 

He claps both your hands in his again, smiling as he admires the new adornment before returning his gaze to you.

 

“You’re so beautiful. I hope to make you happy as your husband.”

 

A tear escapes down your cheek and you shake your head.

 

“I’m already so happy, Zen. And I’ll do the same for you as your wife.”

 

Zen winks at you and brings your hands to his lips to plant a promise on them.

 

“I have a confession to make.”

 

“ _Now_? After your perfect proposal?”

 

“I…” He pauses for dramatic effect and you don’t bother hiding the amusement that dances on your lips.

 

“...may have gotten you a present.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my second story for the project and it turned out so fluffy I can't believe I wrote this adoisajd. It was fun to collab and AshleyMeowtese and I made it work with our schedules and time constraints, I'm just really proud of us >w< I hope you enjoyed this, dear reader!


End file.
